


Come Together

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Every love story has a beginning, this is the beginning to Harry and Draco's





	1. WIcked

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- Come Together  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Genlisae - Thank you!  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 1038  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco, cameos from any and all others in the HP Verse  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Slash, HBP-compliant  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story  
 **Summary** \- Every love story has a beginning, this is the beginning to Harry and Draco's  
 **Author's Notes** \- Set in the _Chronicles_ Universe, tells the story of how Draco and Harry came to be together, using prompts 1-10 of my 100quills table.

Other stories in the _Chronicles_ Universe can be found [here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/tag/chronicles+series)

 

 

When Harry finally woke up he was alone, and for a moment he panicked, until his mind registered that he recognised his surroundings. He was in the Infirmary at Hogwarts. He was safe. As Harry tried to sit up he felt pain lance through his body, and fell back against the pillows with a whimper. Using a time-tested method (he spent a lot of time in the Infirmary) he began with his toes, and flexed his muscles. 

By the time he got to his head, Harry was certain that he still had all his limbs, and the pain was from being battered about in the Final Battle. As his mind came to that conclusion, memories of the Battle came back to him. It had been so quick, so soon after Dumbledore's death. Bill and Fleur had only been married a few weeks, and they'd celebrated Harry's seventeenth only a few days before the Battle broke. 

He remembered getting a present, wrapped in plain brown paper and tied with string, and wondering who had sent it. Inside was a simple missive, and Harry's memory scrabbled about to find an image of the note for him to look at. 

_He knows you know about the Horcruxes. He's sent Death Eaters to get them all and bring them back to Headquarters. The last one will be returned tonight, when he will make replacements for the ones you have destroyed and then re-hide them._

_Tonight, Voldemort and the three remaining Horcruxes will be at Riddle Manor._

_Regulus A. Black_

It'd been Hermione who had made the link to the un-openable locket in the dresser at Grimmauld Place, R.A.B. and the fake-Horcrux, and Kingsley who guessed that the missive was letting them in on the secret of the Death Eater's hideaway. And then…then Harry's mind went a bit skittish. He remembered snippets of the battle, or fighting and destroying Horcruxes, but not how he'd done it. 

Harry heard the Infirmary doors creaking and pushed up into a sitting position as Hermione walked in. She had her head bowed and looked distraught. Harry stayed silent, waiting as she walked over to him until she looked up. When her eyes settled on his she stopped dead and her mouth dropped open. Harry smiled at her. "Hey Hermione."

It took a split second for Hermione's brain to process what was happening, and then she shrieked, alerting the others as she flung herself into Harry's open arms. "Oh gods Harry, I thought you were never going to wake up!"

Similar sentiments were shared as the others came in, and Harry found himself hugged by everyone. He was relieved beyond expression to see all of the Weasley's alive and well, and when the tears and the hugs had died down he laced his fingers with Hermione's and pulled her onto the bed. "So, what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember everything up to entering the Riddle Manor and then…it kind of gets blurry. I remember sensations, but not really what happened."

Hermione nodded, stroking a lock of hair out of Harry's eyes and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You were amazing. They weren't expecting us, and when we arrived you raised your hand and the wards…they just kind of fell away. We got inside without anyone noticing, and before long we were in the chamber room. It was some kind of meeting, because they were all present. By the time they realised we were there we'd incapacitated half of them, and outnumbered the rest. You…I don't know what you did, but it was like, no matter what they threw at you it seemed to hit a barrier and absorb into you without hurting you. You got to Voldemort and raised your hand again. You trapped him in…well; it looked like a cage, but made of blue light. And you just held him there while we disabled the Death Eaters."

"It was awesome mate!"

Hermione smiled indulgently at Ron before continuing. "You asked us to find the Horcruxes and we did. Then you tossed them into the cage with Voldemort and just…"

Hermione floundered, and Harry looked to the others, but no one seemed to have an answer. Eventually, Hermione spoke again. "You didn't speak but the magic…it was like…like a black hole. It just sort of…collapsed in on itself, and we…I felt…I _knew_ when that last little speck of blue light disappeared, that he was gone. And then you…you hit the floor, and we've been so worried about you Harry, you've been unconscious for weeks!"

Harry's mind was working on over-time to figure out what had happened, and he asked almost absently. "What's happened since?"

"Well…Snape and Malfoy were cleared by the Ministry. Scrimgeour was forced to step-down when he tried to claim credit for what you did. Kingsley's been filling in, and there'll be a proper vote in a few weeks. The Death Eaters that weren't killed are all either in Azkaban or waiting trial. It's taking a while to work out who was acting of free will and who wasn't. There have…there have been funerals too."

"Who?"

"Well…they weren't expecting us, so we were lucky. But…uhm…a few Aurors, Alastor Moody, Auror Dawlish, Mundungus. Like I said, we were lucky."

Harry looked around the room, offering a silent prayer of thanks to the gods before he spoke again. "Alastor…who killed him?"

"Bellatrix."

"Is she…"

"Dead. So are Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange, MacNair and Pettigrew."

Harry let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding when Hermione confirmed Wormtail was dead. Settling back into the pillows, Harry stepped out of the conversation and just let it wash over him as his eyes slid closed. He was almost asleep when something flagged up, and Harry opened one eye and nudged Hermione softly. "Who sent the note to me?"

Hermione shrugged softly, shifting so that she could lean against the headboard and Harry could cuddle up to her. Stroking his hair softly as he settled, she pressed a gentle kiss to his head before answering. "We don't know. Worry about it in the morning Harry, just get some more rest."

Harry would have argued, but it didn't really matter. They'd won, and now he could finally sleep.


	2. Laughter

Draco was nervous, but he had no other option. Going back to Hogwarts and finishing his NEWTS was the only real course of action. And he had the other Slytherins for support. Their house would have to band together even more now, and as Draco walked through the train to find his friends he could feel the hateful glares of other students on his back. Draco was so busy sneering at gobby third years that he didn't even see the blasted Golden Trio until he'd walked into Harry. No…Potter. He'd walked into Potter. Yes.

Harry opened his mouth to yell at Draco, and watched a multitude of emotions play over the blonde's face for a second, before the Malfoy Mask was replaced perfectly. "Honestly Potter, must you take up so much of the corridor."

Draco's barb held none of his usual arrogance, and Harry could have taken the chance to destroy Draco. He'd thought that was what he wanted to do, but now that he was actually faced with the blonde boy, he couldn't find the energy to fight. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry stepped to the side and walked past Draco, spotting Neville and Ginny in a compartment and heading in with them. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco walked into the Great Hall and the first thing he heard was the sound of laughter coming from the Gryffindor Table. As Draco took his seat he made sure it was one where he could observe Harry, because the brunette's behaviour on the train had given Draco a lot to think about. He'd expected Harry to hate him even more after the events of last year. 

He was so lost in studying the brunette that it took Draco a moment to realise that Harry was looking at him. Their eyes met across the hall and Draco felt a jolt that was firmly responsible for Potter becoming 'Harry' in his mental wanderings. Draco was determined not to look away first, but when Harry raised an eyebrow languidly it filled him with shame, and Draco flicked his eyes back to his empty plate. 

Harry didn't need to hate him, because Draco hated himself enough for both of them. Not for any great noble reasons; he'd never intended to follow Voldemort anyway, so it wasn't a surprise to him that he hadn't. More over-bearing than the need to make his father proud was the inherent Malfoy need to always be right. Always be on top, always win. He'd thought he could win this, thought he could somehow get out of the hell he'd found himself in. He'd been wrong, and he'd forever blame himself for Dumbledore's death. Much like everyone else would. Well, him and Snape at least.

That was another surprise – Snape was still teaching potions at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's testimony had cleared him completely, Draco too, and his portrait had expressed the desire for Snape to remain teaching at Hogwarts. Of course, the fact that Hogwarts was the safest place for someone that most people hated was carefully left unsaid.

Beyond the absence of Dumbledore, life at Hogwarts seemed the same. The nature of the Final Battle meant losses of life were minimal, and if Draco didn't think on it too deeply he could almost imagine that the events of sixth year hadn't happened. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry caught Draco looking at him, and held the blonde's eyes until he looked away. He wondered exactly what it was that was preventing him from hating Draco, and he assumed it was the same thing that was making him think 'Draco' without the prefix 'bloody-fucking'. There was something that he just couldn't put his finger on, and Harry decided to give it deeper thought at a better time.

As he looked around the rest of the hall his eyes settled on Snape, and he shot a cold smirk at the man. He took great pleasure from knowing that Snape knew Harry had been in on the deliberations over whether or not to allow Snape to return to teach at Hogwarts. And Harry had made sure Snape knew that it was his vote which saved Snape's job. Again, the lack of hatred for Snape when it should be burning his throat was something that Harry couldn't quite figure out.

Snapping out of his mental reverie and putting that at the back of his mind to be thought about later, Harry smiled at his friends and joined in their laughter, not knowing what was so funny but happy that something could be, all the same.


	3. Picture

It was surreal, how normal things seemed now they were back at school. Draco mused on the sheer weirdness of the situation as he sat sprawled at a table in the library, trying to get his head around the latest Defence Against the Dark Arts essay. Professor Lupin had been invited back to teach, and Draco was privately happy about that. He'd learnt a lot with the werewolf in third year, and after spending time with Greyback Draco was well aware that Lupin was a gem among the rough with werewolves. 

Trying to marshal his thoughts to the task at hand, Draco was interrupted when a shadow fell over him. Looking up, he saw Harry stood over him and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Every other table is full or has giggling third years on. Mind if I sit here?"

Draco shrugged and moved his things to give Harry a little more room. "Be my guest."

It was very surprising to anyone who happened to walk past their little alcove and see Hogwarts' greatest rivals working in a peaceful, if not entirely amicable, silence. Draco and Harry, too, were both surprised at how arguments and insults didn't seem to come. Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed when he registered Draco moving. The blonde stretched languidly and Harry was shocked when he was spoken to. "So how come you aren't with Gra~…your friends?"

Harry looked up and tipped his head slightly in thanks at Draco's alteration. "They're being all woo-the-war-is-over-let's-suck-face."

Draco guffawed and shook his head. "That is a mental image I didn't need."

"You haven't actually seen it happen in real time. Gross."

Draco laughed again, and as Harry stretched he knocked the chair that had Draco's bag on, sending the bag and its contents to the floor. Harry mumbled an apology and bent down to pick the things up. As he stuffed various quills and pieces of parchment back in the bag he spotted a glossy photo and picked it up. Draco had moved to squat next to him to pick up his belongings, and Harry felt him tense as he saw that Harry had the picture. Harry looked down at the figures and smiled softly. Draco couldn't have been more than four or five in the picture, and he was sat on Lucius' shoulders, smiling and shrieking with glee as Lucius bounced him gently. Narcissa was leant against Lucius, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and they looked every inch the perfect family.

Draco saw Harry smile and reached out, taking the photo and his bag from Harry's hands. "It's stupid…"

Draco's voice trailed off as he watched Harry fumble in his pocket and pull out what Draco recognised to be a muggle wallet. The brunette flipped the wallet open and held it out to Draco. Inside the clear slip was a picture of Harry as a tiny baby, safely snuggled between his parents as they sat on a sofa. Draco looked up as Harry flipped the wallet closed again, and the Gryffindor shrugged softly. "I like to think they're always with me."

Draco slid back into his seat and studied the photo in his hands for a moment before putting it reverently back in his bag. "It's nice to remember better times."

Harry nodded, and was about to go back to work when Draco spoke again, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Just…for everything."

Harry looked up, and nodded again. "Thank you. I'm sorry too, I guess I've always given as good as I got."

Draco laughed nervously, not really sure why he'd apologised, or why he'd even felt the need to, and definitely not knowing what to say now. Luckily, Harry had taken the next conversational turn as his own, and all Draco had to do was listen. "Look Malfoy, the war is over and I don't have it in me to fight anymore. We're both adults, and tonight proved we can behave like it. How about a truce?"

Draco reached across the table and held his hand out. Harry considered him a moment before leaning forward and taking it, tan hand enveloping Draco's paler one exactly how Draco had hoped it would all those years ago. "I'd better get back up there; hopefully they've taken it somewhere private. See you around Malfoy."

"If we're being adults you can probably call me Draco."

Harry packed his things into his bag and smiled softly as he stood up. "Will do. Have a good evening, Draco."

"You too, Harry."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

As he lay in bed that night, a silencing charm protecting him from the sounds of Hermione and Ron celebrating their freedom, Harry tried to fathom out why the sound of his name rolling off Draco's tongue sent such a shiver down his spine. It must be because the blonde had a very nice voice, smooth and deep and masculine, the nasal quality gone when he wasn't being a prat. 

Harry was just thinking on that a little deeper when his rational mind pointed out to him that not only was he hard, but he was stroking himself gently and thinking about Draco Malfoy. "Eww!"

Pulling his hand away from his pyjamas, Harry's looked down at his pyjamas and waited expectantly for his erection to wilt. It didn't. "Why the hell are you growing? What's wrong with you?"

His cock's only response was to swell a little more, and Harry resigned himself to an insanity wank. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Down in the dungeons, Draco was having no such discussion with his own cock. Instead he was lying on his side, the curtains around his bed warded for privacy, just staring at the picture of his family, happy together before everything went wrong. As he slid the photo into his bedside table, he pretended he was just itching his cheek as he wiped a stray tear away.


	4. Wet

**Title** \- Come Together  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Genlisae - Thank you!  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 1071  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco, cameos from any and all others in the HP Verse  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Slash, HBP-compliant  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story  
 **Summary** \- Every love story has a beginning, this is the beginning to Harry and Draco's  
 **Author's Notes** \- Set in the _Chronicles_ Universe, tells the story of how Draco and Harry came to be together, using prompts 1-10 of my 100quills table.

 

Other stories in the _Chronicles_ Universe can be found [here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/tag/chronicles+series)

 

 

"Harry, are you even listening to me?"

Harry shook his head and smiled apologetically at Hermione. "Sorry, 'mione, I was just thinking."

"About who?"

"What makes you think it was about someone?"

"Oh I don't know – the dreamy smile on your face?"

Harry flushed a little, and shook his head softly as he grabbed a few books and some parchment and quills. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I need to get some work done; I'm going to head to the library for a bit."

Hermione snickered as Harry practically ran out of the common room. She wondered how long it would take for him to admit that, at the very least, he was trying to create a friendship with Draco Malfoy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco smiled as Harry sat down at his table and spread out his work. "Escaping the amazing snogging weasel?"

Last year that would have been a barb, would have made Harry scream and shout and hit things, hit Draco. But now he just smiled, seeing it for the gentle tease it was. "Yeah, it's pretty gross. They tailed off about an hour ago but I could still hear the echo of wet, smacking sounds and…"

"Ewww, Potter!"

"Ooooh, must have got to you if we're back to Potter!"

Draco swore and flipped a finger at Harry, shaking his head as if to dispel the images Harry's description had created. They didn't really talk much after that, just worked in a companionable silence. As the new term had gotten underway, Draco had learnt not to question his new-found friendship with Harry. It had started off as just sitting and working together in the library. Then they'd had the occasional conversation waiting for a class, or when they passed in the halls. 

It was nice, the feeling of having an acquaintance who wasn't civil to him for the power his name wielded. Not that it wielded much anymore, but Harry was nice to him all the same. So was Granger, and while the Weasel wasn't saying anything nice, he wasn't saying anything too harsh either. In fact, Harry's decision that he really couldn't be bothered to fight anymore seemed to be indicative of most of the school. While the Slytherins still had a reputation to be feared, the older students were beginning to make more of an effort. 

Draco had expected their House to have to turn in on itself to survive, but instead they were slowly opening up. Slytherin loyalty was still paramount, but it was no longer unusual to see a Slytherin student talking to someone from another House. As a prefect, Draco was proud that his House was starting to shake off the black cloak that had covered it ever since the Dark Lord had moved through its ranks. He was also involved with the other prefects and the Head Boy and Girl (Hermione, unsurprisingly, and Ernie MacMillan) in promoting inter-house unity. Draco had never been involved in anything in his life! At least, nothing he could be proud of.

Harry watched Draco through his eyelashes, wondering what the blonde was thinking about that could make him smile so softly. It was a very pretty smile, and Harry wondered if his smile was as pretty. He doubted it, but that was okay. Again, Harry's rational mind gave him a hard kick and asked him what exactly he was twittering on about, but he ignored it. The more time he spent with Draco the more he came to accept that the blonde boy caused completely inexplicable reactions and though processes in him. "Who'd have thought it?"

Draco looked up from his Arithmancy paper and raised an eyebrow. "Talking to yourself, Potter? That's the first sign of madness, you know."

"Tell me about it. I was just thinking, if someone had told me at any point over the past six years that you and me would be sat here, being civil with each other, hell; that you and me would be friends, I'd have hit them."

"Is that what we are then, friends?"

Harry nodded, and Draco flashed him a grin before raising an eyebrow. "Well, Potter, you've always had trouble holding on to your temper. Such a savage when it came to fights."

"You only say that because you always lost!"

"In the plebeian physical fights. However, when it came to wars of words, you were a poor adversary."

"I can use my tongue to whip you into shape just as well as my body."

Draco raised both eyebrows, and Harry blushed. "Oh hell…I didn’t mean…that wasn't supposed…not sound so…"

"Sexual?"

"Yes."

Draco sniggered, and waved his hand gently. "Don't worry about it." Harry sighed with relief as Draco went back to work, but squawked at Draco's parting shot. "I know you want me, who wouldn't?!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry forgot his silencing charm that night, and was traumatised by the wet kissing sounds coming from Ron's bed. Throwing up a hasty charm, Harry buried his head in the pillow and wondered if maybe he could smother himself. There were some things you just didn't need to know about your friends, and as Harry's mind scrabbled about for something to block out the memory, his subconscious pushed up a rather intriguing question.

_'Would it sound like that if me and Draco kissed?'_

In the hot mortification of thinking about not only kissing a boy who he'd only been on speaking terms with for a few weeks, but how it would _sound_ when he kissed him, Harry completely forgot about Ron and Hermione's wet kisses. In fact, he forgot about everything except the question of Draco's kisses.

Harry looked down at his growing erection and sighed softly. He'd tried to talk his erection down before now, and it never worked. He'd tried willing it away, and that didn't work either. So, Harry resigned himself to getting hard-ons when he thought about Draco Malfoy, and dealt with it in the only way he knew how. As he spread pre-cum around the tip and began sliding his hand up and down, Harry allowed himself one rational thought before he lost himself in pleasure. He was a seventeen year old boy with hormones crashing through him daily. In the right light apple pie was a turn-on, and this reaction to thoughts of Draco Malfoy was nothing to worry about.

"Oh fuck Draco suck me…"

Okay, maybe it was something to worry about…


	5. Exposed

**Title** \- Come Together  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Genlisae - Thank you!  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 1092  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco, cameos from any and all others in the HP Verse  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Slash, HBP-compliant  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story  
 **Summary** \- Every love story has a beginning, this is the beginning to Harry and Draco's  
 **Author's Notes** \- Set in the _Chronicles_ Universe, tells the story of how Draco and Harry came to be together, using prompts 1-10 of my 100quills table.

 

Other stories in the _Chronicles_ Universe can be found [here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/tag/chronicles+series)

 

 

Draco pulled back from the kiss and looked at Harry in abject horror. "I…uh…I…"

Harry seemed as stunned as he was, and Draco felt his cheeks flaming with embarrassment. As he went to stand up his outer robe fell open, revealing his straining trousers and making Harry choke in shock. Draco could not believe that, after a leisurely wank in the shower that morning and a hurried one before coming to meet Harry, that his cock was still able to make itself known. If it was possible, his blush deepened, and Draco grabbed his bags, fleeing the comfy room…

 

_ Two Hours Earlier… _

Harry wasn't sure exactly when their chance meetings in the library had become a regular thing, but it had happened, and Harry couldn't say he was upset about that. They'd only been working for a little while when the bruises Harry had from Quidditch began to protest at the uncomfortable chairs in the library. Leaning across the table and keeping his voice low, Harry propositioned Draco. "Look, my arse is killing me from Quidditch practice, so I'm going to go somewhere more comfortable. You up for it?"

Draco nodded softly, thrilled by the smile that graced Harry's face – he wasn't asking to be courteous, he was asking because he _wanted_ Draco to come with him. Packing up his stuff, Draco followed Harry out of the library and up to the sixth floor. Harry seemed to know where he was going, and they soon found themselves in a comfortable, if dusty, common room. "What's this place?"

Harry flopped down on the sofa and sighed in appreciation. "Old Prefects' common room I think. Hasn't been used in years, and I found it when I was hiding from Filch one night."

"The Boy-Who-Lived hiding from a school caretaker?!"

"Draco, we're talking about Filch here."

"Fair point. I always seem to end up in broom closets when he's chasing me."

"Aha! I knew you were a boy in the closet!"

"You wish Potter!"

Harry sniggered, spreading out his work and curling his legs underneath him. Draco flopped down on the end of the sofa and they worked happily enough as the time ticked by. When they both got bored of their work, they started talking, another new development in their relationship. As they talked, about life and Quidditch and their hopes for the future, they shifted closer to each other until they were both sat cross-legged on the sofa, facing each other and talking softly.

Draco said something, about Umbridge and her ridiculous Educational Decrees, and Harry laughed. He was pretty when he laughed, his eyes unguarded and his face soft; lines there born of mirth and not worry. Without thinking about the consequences, Draco leant forwards and kissed Harry firmly. It wasn't anything spectacular, they weren't really in the right position, but it was nice all the same, and for a few seconds Draco enjoyed it. Then, reality kicked in…

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry watched as Draco stood up (revealing a problem that Harry could identify with) and then fled the little room. Running on instinct, as his rational mind seemed to be good for nothing but sniping at him and interrupting perfectly pleasurable wanks to point out it was _Draco Malfoy_ he was thinking about, Harry grabbed his bag and hurled the rest of his belongings into them. Figuring that Draco would head back to the Slytherin Dungeons, Harry took every shortcut he could find to get there first, emerging in the dungeons and spinning wildly on the spot as he tried to figure out which direction Draco would come from.

As fate would have it, both young men were moving at great speed when they met, both rounding the same corner and slamming into each other. Draco reeled backwards and Harry reached out a hand with Quidditch-quick reflexes to grab the front of his robes and prevent him falling. Which only served to bring Draco flush against Harry's chest. They stayed like that for a moment, wearing matching rabbit-in-the-headlights looks, before Draco stepped back. "I made a mistake and I hope you'll accept my apologies I don't know what…"

Harry figured there was only one effective way he knew of to shut Draco up, and the blonde's voice cut off as Harry leant forwards, sealing Draco's lips with his own. In those few seconds where his lips rested on Draco's and the Slytherin didn't move a muscle, Harry felt more exposed than he'd ever done before. But then, then there was glorious movement and Draco began to kiss him back.

This kiss was better. They could angle their heads better, explore each other's lips better, rest hands on each other's hips, and tentatively play with each other's tongues. When Harry finally pulled back, Draco's cheeks were flushed and his voice was catching with an unidentified emotion. "What was that?"

"Best way to shut you up."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

It was then that Harry realised he still had one hand on Draco's hip, and the other on the swell of his arse. He blushed, and took a step back, running a hand through his hair nervously. "So…uhm…is this…are we…what…"

"I…whatever you want…don't know…"

They both stopped talking at the same point, and Harry laughed nervously. "Hell, I took on a Dark Lord!"

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

Harry laughed again, and finally met Draco's eyes. He wondered when exactly he'd lost control of himself so badly, when exactly the burning hatred he'd felt had morphed into this…this…this unfathomable attraction to something he couldn't even define, much less understand. "I don't…I can't explain why, I just…I want…things…"

Draco knew Harry was taking a chance exposing himself like this – damn Gryffindor and his stupid bravery, but he couldn’t pretend he wasn't thinking the same thing. "I…yeah, I know what you mean."

Harry nodded, and exhaled sharply, blowing his fringe away from his forehead and laughing nervously again. He seemed to be laughing a lot and his rational mind (back in full snipe-mode) pointed out that it made him sound like an idiot, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. Apparently, neither could Draco, and they just _stood_ there. Eventually, Harry spoke up. "I…uhm…should be getting back."

"So…I'll uhm…I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Harry nodded, and Draco watched him head down the corridor, before he turned and headed towards the Slytherin portrait. Well, that was a turn-up for the books, and Draco couldn't keep the stupid smile off his face as he headed to his bed. He'd just kissed, and been kissed by, Harry Potter.


	6. Day

**Title** \- Come Together  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Genlisae - Thank you!  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 1111  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco, cameos from any and all others in the HP Verse  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Slash, HBP-compliant  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story  
 **Summary** \- Every love story has a beginning, this is the beginning to Harry and Draco's  
 **Author's Notes** \- Set in the _Chronicles_ Universe, tells the story of how Draco and Harry came to be together, using prompts 1-10 of my 100quills table.

 

Other stories in the _Chronicles_ Universe can be found [here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/tag/chronicles+series)

 

 

The new day had started much like any other; Draco had woken up in a foul mood and with colossal morning wood. The bad mood would be lifted after a wank and some caffeine, and as his hand trailed down his body Draco scrabbled for his wand, casting a quick silencing charm as his hand slipped inside his boxers. "Oh yes….oh Harry…what?"

Draco stopped what he was doing, and lay very still. There was no sound coming in from the dorm room, which mean that they weren't awake, and there was no chance that his silencing charm and failed and anyone had heard that little faux-paus. Draco was all ready to poke out his minds eye with a spork when he remembered the events of the night before. He'd kissed Harry…Harry had kissed him…"Oh fucking Merlin…"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco was pouring his coffee when Harry sauntered into the Great Hall with his friends. Their eyes met over the tables and Draco felt a shot of arousal run through him as the green eyes that he'd wanked so furiously to that morning caressed his face while a faint blush stole up their owner's face. In that moment, Draco _knew_ that his name had spilled from Harry's lips at some point between their kiss and breakfast this morning. Smirking like the cat that got the cream, Draco licked his lips salaciously and returned to his breakfast. Today was going to be a good day.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry looked up as the door to the boys' dorm opened, and yelped as Hermione sauntered in and charmed the door closed behind her. "Hermione! I'm getting dressed!"

Hermione cast an appreciative eye over Harry before walking over and joining him next to his wardrobe. "Honestly Harry, you're wearing boxers. Besides, if you had anything I hadn't seen before I'd hex it off you."

"Hermione that is…that's just depraved."

"Oh honestly Harry, I'm just teasing. Amazingly enough, I seem to be in the small minority of women who wouldn't sell my soul for a glimpse of your body."

"Thanks a lot!"

Hermione laughed, and nudged her shoulder against Harry's. "You know what I mean. Now, what are you going to wear to meet with Draco?"

"I have no idea because I have nothing that looks good or…hang on, what?!"

Hermione snickered, and began flipping through the coat hangers, pulling out some dark blue jeans and the tee shirt whose band-motif was least picked-at. "You want me to list the tells that you and Draco are involved in _something_ with each other, or are you going to concede that I know best and stop whining?"

"I'm…we're not…"

"One, you're panicking about what to wear to go to the library. Two, you're going to the library at the same time every day. Three, you came in last night and completely ignored us. Four, you had kiss-swollen lips. Five, the look that passed between you and Draco at breakfast this morning was almost sex in itself. Six…"

Harry blushed and clapped a hand over Hermione's mouth. "Alright! Fine, you win, you're right, just please stop! Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes, it is that obvious, and no, no-one else has noticed because really now, when have those boys been observant at anything, let alone blatant attraction."

Harry snickered, and pulled on the clothes Hermione had given him. While he was struggling with his socks and shoes, she sat herself down on Ron's bed and looked at him thoughtfully. "So, what is it between you two?"

Harry pulled his sock on and kept his leg propped up on the bed, wrapping his arms around it and resting his chin on his knee. "I have no idea. I really, really should hate him, but I don't. And at first I thought it was just apathy, and then we got to being on civil terms, then speaking terms, then…I don't really know. Before I knew what was happening I was looking out for him in the hallways and stuff. And then last night he kissed me, but he ran away. And I have no idea why but I ran after him, and I kissed him."

"And?"

"That's it. Then we just kind of said good night and went our separate ways. I really don't know what's going on Hermione, and I wish I did because then maybe I'd be able to understand why I've spent all day with some creature Hagrid would love to care for bouncing around in my stomach."

Hermione smiled indulgently, but she knew her friend well, and knew it wouldn't be wise to comment on his little declaration before he'd brought it up himself. She watched as Harry stood up and paced, chattering nervously. "But it's not just me though – everyone's being nicer to the Slytherins. Everyone seems to know that they were only doing what their parents told them too, and now it's okay for us to all be friends but me and Draco aren't really friends we're just kind of…we just sort of are but I like what we are and I…" Harry caught sight of Hermione's smile and blushed "…I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Yes, but it's sweet. Now, don't you have a study date?"

Harry glanced at his watch and swore, grabbing his bag as he dropped a kiss on Hermione's cheek and headed out of the dorm room. "Thanks 'mione, see you later, don't forget a silencing charm tonight, yeah?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco looked up at Harry and smiled when their eyes met making Harry blush. "Honestly Potter, you could start a forest fire with those cheeks!"

Harry smiled, setting his quill down and stretching. They hadn't really spoken about anything, and while he was enjoying the silent companionship, he couldn't stop himself from asking. "So, about last night?"

"Yes?"

"I…well I was wondering…wondering if…"

"If what, Potter?"

"What it makes us?"

Draco didn't have a smart-arse reply for that, so he stayed silent for a while as he thought of a decent reply. "I don't know. I've never…no offence, but you haven't exactly been my favourite person up to now."

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean. But now…things…they're different and does that make us different too?"

Looking up, Draco tossed the last remaining visage of Malfoy Pride out of the window. "Yeah, it makes us different. If…if you want to, then we could always see how different it makes us?"

It took Harry a while to fathom out what Draco meant, and when he did work it out he blushed furiously, hanging his head to get control of his reactions before looking back up and meeting a questioning gaze. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."


	7. Tranquil

**Title** \- Come Together  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Genlisae - Thank you!  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 920  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco, cameos from any and all others in the HP Verse  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Slash, HBP-compliant  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story  
 **Summary** \- Every love story has a beginning, this is the beginning to Harry and Draco's  
 **Author's Notes** \- Set in the _Chronicles_ Universe, tells the story of how Draco and Harry came to be together, using prompts 1-10 of my 100quills table.

 

Other stories in the _Chronicles_ Universe can be found [here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/tag/chronicles+series)

 

 

They'd been doing whatever it was that they couldn't do with anyone else but couldn't really name either, for almost a month before Harry worked up the courage to talk with Draco. They were sat in the cosy (and now much cleaner) disused common room doing homework. Well, Draco was doing homework. Harry was working up his nerve. "Draco?"

"Hmmm?"

"I…I was wondering if…it's…you…wannagohogsmeadewithme?"

Draco took his time closing his textbook and setting it on the low coffee table before turning to face Harry on the sofa. "Okay Potter, repeat after me. Would you."

"Would you."

"Like to go."

"Like to go."

"To Hogsmeade."

"To Hogsmeade."

"With me."

"With me."

"Good job. Now put it all together."

Harry blushed furiously and flipped a finger at Draco in objection to his merciless teasing. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I'd like that very much."

Harry looked up, and his blush was stolen by the smile on Draco's face. Shifting along the sofa he pulled the blonde into a kiss, running his fingers through Draco's hair and enjoying its silky slide against his skin. As they always did, his hands ended up on Draco's hips, sliding up under his jumper to caress the warm skin there, enjoying the feel of soft skin covering hard muscles. 

What started off as soft kisses soon lost their tranquillity, and Harry moved with Draco, settling between the blonde's legs as their kisses became heated, their hands wandered further and further until there was nowhere else to go that wasn't blocked by clothes. Harry pulled away from the kiss with a sound not unlike a plunger, and was startled by the intensity in Draco's eyes. "What…Draco what are we? Are we together, are we friends with benefits…what are we?"

"Together. Exclusively."

Harry nodded, ducking his head back down for another kiss. "I should be getting back. I'll see you in the Entrance Hall tomorrow, after lunch?"

Draco nodded, snagging another kiss before collapsing back against the sofa as Harry ambled off. Only when the Gryffindor's warm presence had left the room did doubt about publicly declaring that they were together begin to set in. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Draco was stressed out by the time he reached the Entrance Hall on Saturday afternoon, and much as he tried to hide it he knew as soon as Harry laid eyes on him that the brunette knew something was wrong. He watched Harry send his friends on ahead, and smiled softly when Harry crossed to stand next to him. "Draco, you look like you're awaiting your execution!"

"Sorry. I…if we go together, everyone will know we're… _together_."

"Well, that was kind of the point. And Draco, I think most people have worked it out."

"Really?"

Harry nodded, and reached out a hand to rest on Draco's arm. "If you don't want to go, we don't have to. But I want to get out of here, so how about we go for a walk by the Lake?"

Even though it felt strange, and garnered a few funny looks, as Harry turned to the front doors Draco slipped his hand into Harry's and laced their fingers together. "Lead the way."

The brilliant smile sent his way more than made up for the whispers that erupted as they exited the Entrance Hall…

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

They'd stopped walking almost an hour ago; instead choosing to sit in a small alcove in the rock and watch the Giant Squid scoot across the lake. It was mid-November, and bloody cold, but Draco was pleased when, instead of casting a warming charm on their alcove, Harry pressed into his side and conjured a blanket to wrap around them both. They sat in peaceful silence, and Harry could feel Draco's heartbeat against his cheek. "This is nice."

Draco had his eyes closed and was drifting off to sleep when he heard Harry speak. Opening his eyes again he blinked a few times in the cold glare of the winter sun before responding. "What's nice?"

"Sitting here. It's tranquil. I like it."

Draco pouted as Harry pulled out of his arms. "If you like the tranquillity, why are you moving?"

His question was answered when Harry shifted to straddle his lap and pulled him into a kiss. Almost without realising it, Draco was pushed backwards onto the shingles, and the kiss shifted subtly again. Draco whimpered into the kiss when Harry's erection brushed against his own, and rocked his hips back in return, smugly satisfied when Harry whimpered too. He wasn't, however, satisfied when Harry pulled away from the kiss and flopped onto the shingles next to him. "What are you playing at Potter?!"

Harry groaned and tried to redirect blood from his groin to his head. "I…Draco, I don't want to do this here, okay? I've never…you know…and I don't want the first time to be here with the Giant Squid watching us."

Draco sniggered, and focused on catching his breath and quelling his arousal. "Okay, I don't really want that either."

"Have you not…?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"No, Potter, I'm lying to you. Honestly! I kind of had other things on my mind before."

Harry murmured his agreement and carried on watching the skies as he calmed down. When he was certain he could move without much discomfort, he stood up and offered his hand to Draco. "Where are we going?"

"Back inside, I'm cold. Besides, everyone will be coming back from Hogsmeade by now, and I need to scavenge some sweets off Ron before he devours them all!"


	8. Conceal

**Title** \- Come Together  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Genlisae - Thank you!  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 876  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco, cameos from any and all others in the HP Verse  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Slash, HBP-compliant  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story  
 **Summary** \- Every love story has a beginning, this is the beginning to Harry and Draco's  
 **Author's Notes** \- Set in the _Chronicles_ Universe, tells the story of how Draco and Harry came to be together, using prompts 1-10 of my 100quills table.

 

Other stories in the _Chronicles_ Universe can be found [here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/tag/chronicles+series)

 

 

It had been quite a shock for Harry when he woke up one morning and just _knew_ that if he didn't have sex with Draco soon he'd implode. The other boys had talked about nervousness and fumbling and mis-fires (whatever the hell they were) but Harry lay staring at the canopy and decided to approach this with his usual jump in, get it done, then stop to think about it attitude. 

So, studiously not thinking about the consequences, Harry began to plan his seduction of Draco. The blonde thought he was hiding it, but Harry could tell that Draco was half-waiting for them to fall apart. And he had to admit; he was amazed they hadn't. Really, all their history shouldn't fall away and become irrelevant just because they were snogging. But it had done, and Harry put it down to his having to grow up spectacularly after Dumbledore's death. The old man had left a lot of memories, and Harry had finally known everything. He'd known why Snape was trusted, he'd known that Draco was backed into a corner, and he'd known that Dumbledore suspected Draco would never have taken the Mark if he hadn't been forced into it.

He spent the day on tenterhooks, and by the time evening came around Harry was practically buzzing with pent-up need. He and Draco were supposed to be meeting in the Library, but Harry loitered outside, grabbing Draco when he arrived and propelling the blonde up the stairs towards the seventh floor. "Harry?"

"What?"

"Where are we going? And why are you so tetchy?"

"We're going to the seventh floor and I'm tetchy because I have a raging hard-on."

Draco didn't have a response to that, so he allowed himself to be pushed along the corridors until he'd thought up a suitable remark. "And there I was thinking you wanted the first time to be all hearts and flowers!"

Harry growled and slapped Draco's arse firmly, making the blonde yelp as they reached the stretch of corridor where Harry would have to concentrate on something other than Draco's body and his own desires. He paced quickly, grabbing Draco as soon as a door appeared and bundling the two of them through it. The room had given him a large four-poster with cream-coloured sheets, a comfy sofa and a roaring fire. A vase of roses sat on the coffee table, and a set of crystal bottles were on the night stands containing various substances that Harry assumed were lubricants. 

Draco was happy, delirious even, as they kissed, moving to the bed and lying down. He was not so happy when he suddenly realised that sex meant no clothes, which meant his Dark Mark on display. He tensed up, pulling away from the kiss, and looked away when Harry raised an eyebrow. "Draco, what is it?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Reflexively, Draco moved his hand to clutch his left forearm, and Harry's eyes filled with understanding. "Draco, it's alright. I know you have the Mark, and I know you were forced into taking it. Dumbledore's testimony proved that."

"I...I can't deal with you seeing it, okay?"

"Draco, I'll cope. I…I want to see you, all of you."

Draco shook his head, and Harry sat back on his heels. He didn't know how to explain to Draco that it didn't matter to him, not really. "Draco, if there was some spell that could conceal it then we could use that but there isn't and I'm really not bothered and…"

"There is. A spell. But it has to be done in Parsletongue and…"

"And I'm a Parslemouth. What's the incantation?"

"It's kind of long. Let me write it down. Are you sure?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Draco into a kiss. "Yes, idiot. I'm sure I want you, I'm sure the Mark doesn't bother me, I'm sure I'll do what it takes to make you comfortable, I'm sure I want you…did I mention I want you?"

Draco smiled, spotting a quill and piece of parchment that had materialised on the nightstand and reaching for them. He began to write out the incantation for Harry to read out, using his very best handwriting and excited at the prospect of seeing his own body completely unmarred by ugly marks. He heard Harry gasp and snickered slightly. "Long, isn't it?"

"You bastard."

Draco looked up in time to see Harry scrambling off the bed. "Harry! What…what the hell?"

Harry reached the door and spun around. "When the hell were you going to tell me, huh? All those times we've talked about the war, did you keep quiet because you liked hearing me confused? Or did my praise for whoever sent that note appeal to your narcissistic side?"

Draco flinched, and kicked himself. Why did he have to show off, write in such a poncy manner. "Harry…Harry it isn't what you think…"

"What the hell else are you hiding from me?! You fucking lying bastard! I trusted you, held you while you wept like a bitch over the things you'd done, and you never once thought to tell me that you sent me that note."

"Harry please I…"

"Go to hell!"

Draco watched forlornly as Harry stormed out and the door slammed shut. Damn.


	9. Bound

**Title** \- Come Together  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Genlisae - Thank you!  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 970  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco, cameos from any and all others in the HP Verse  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Slash, HBP-compliant  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story  
 **Summary** \- Every love story has a beginning, this is the beginning to Harry and Draco's  
 **Author's Notes** \- Set in the _Chronicles_ Universe, tells the story of how Draco and Harry came to be together, using prompts 1-10 of my 100quills table.

 

Other stories in the _Chronicles_ Universe can be found [here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/tag/chronicles+series)

 

 

Harry was ignoring him, and Draco was panicking. He wasn't quite sure _why_ Harry was so angry, but he knew that he had to make this better. That was pretty hard, however, when Harry was studiously avoiding him. Obviously avoiding him. Turning round and returning the way he'd come to avoid crossing in a hallway avoiding him. Which really only left one option. Kidnap.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry was walking towards the library, knowing he was safe because Slytherin had a Quidditch practice scheduled tonight according to the board, when he was snatched by someone and shoved hastily into a classroom. Before he could yell privacy charms had been erected on the room, and Harry was shoved unceremoniously onto a chair. He was about to get back up when his captor muttered _Incarcerous_ and Harry felt invisible ropes binding him to the chair.

Worrying his lip, Draco tried a smile, but the steely gaze he got from Harry quashed that idea. "Harry…"

"Let me go, and I'll pretend you didn't assault me."

"Harry, please."

"You really think I'm going to listen to you while I'm bound up like this? You _lied_ to me!"

"No I didn't…I never denied that I sent the note and you never asked me!"

Apparently his semantics didn't amuse Harry, and Draco flinched as Harry turned a look on him that he hadn't seen in months; the look of a thousand childhood altercations. "You lied by omission. And now you're keeping me somewhere against my will; great strategy Draco, as long as your end goal is me hating you!"

At least he was still 'Draco'; that must be worth something. Pulling out a chair he sat down opposite Harry and twisted his fingers together while he tried to find the right words. "If I end the spell, will you stay and listen to me?"

"End the spell."

Draco sighed softly, there was no way he could win like this. Keeping Harry bound couldn't force the brunette to listen to him, and Draco nodded softly. "Okay. Please Harry, just hear me out. Finite Incantatem."

Harry felt the magic bonds fall away and stood up without looking at Draco. He reached the door, and much as he tried to, he couldn't walk out without a last look back. The picture Draco painted, his head bowed and his eyes closed, hands twisted tightly together, tore at Harry's resolve, and quietly he made his way back to the chair, sitting down and waiting while Draco looked up at him. "You lied. Not outright, but by default. Give me one reason to listen to you, and I will."

"I love you."

Harry scoffed, angry that Draco would use such an underhand tactic, and went to stand up, but Draco's hands were around his wrists, squeezing tightly as grey eyes pleaded with him. Sitting back down slowly, Harry kept his face neutral and raised an eyebrow as Draco searched for words.

He hadn't meant to say that, and now he had to somehow make it okay. "I know…I know you think I'm just saying it, but I'm not. I do love you, and I have no idea why. I don't think I'll ever understand how one minute I can hate you so badly I want you dead, and the next I'm looking at you thinking 'what if'. And then…I don't know how or why or just…just how. How the hell you and me can even work! But we do, and I don't…I didn't mean to lie, but I sent that note to try and atone for my sins. When we started to talk about the war, it was you that lead the conversation and I was scared to bring anything up. The way you spoke about the note, like they'd done something amazing, I couldn't own up. I didn’t do something amazing, I made a piss-poor attempt to undo the damage I did, and it didn't even come close."

"You ended the war. You saved…"

"Harry no! I couldn't…I don't want this! I didn’t say anything because I was scared. I was scared of you forgiving me for what happened because what I did was unforgivable Harry. And I was scared of you not forgiving me. I just…you don't understand! All these stupid rumours flying around school, saying I switched sides because I was in love with you, that that's why I failed my mission, because of you…if they find out about the note that just proves it and I didn’t send it to try and manipulate you into anything I just…I fucked up so badly and it was the only way I could think of to put it right."

Draco trailed off then, staring at his hands and trying to get his emotions under control. He felt Harry's hands, warm against his own, and bit back a sob. The tan fingers around his own tightened for a moment, and then Harry was speaking. "I'm sorry I've been such a prick. But you lied to me. I cannot…will not…be around people that lie to me. Draco, ever since I set foot in the Wizarding world I've been two steps behind everyone else. I'm not doing it any more. So what else haven't you told me?"

"Nothing. That was it."

Harry nodded, and stood up. "Come for a walk with me, I need to return some books. You're not off the hook mind, but maybe I'm on there with you."

Draco nodded and stood up, surprised when Harry dropped a gentle kiss on his lips. He met Harry's eyes and something clicked into place. "You forgive and forget."

"What?"

"That's one of my reasons."

Harry's eyes narrowed in confusion then widened in understanding. He smiled softly, and held the door open for Draco, following the blonde out of the room and lacing their fingers together.


	10. Precious

**Title** \- Come Together  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Genlisae - Thank you!  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 953  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco, cameos from any and all others in the HP Verse  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Slash, HBP-compliant  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story  
 **Summary** \- Every love story has a beginning, this is the beginning to Harry and Draco's  
 **Author's Notes** \- Set in the _Chronicles_ Universe, tells the story of how Draco and Harry came to be together, using prompts 1-10 of my 100quills table. Also thanks to The_Minx_17 for helping me out with the porn *grin*!

 

Other stories in the _Chronicles_ Universe can be found [here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/tag/chronicles+series)

 

 

Draco smiled gently as he leant on the wall outside Gryffindor Tower and waited for Harry to let him in. As his watch clicked round to make it midnight, the portrait hole swung open and Harry stuck his head out. "Hurry up, it's bloody cold out here!"

He sniggered as he climbed through the portrait hole and followed Harry up the stairs to his dormitory. The Gryffindor was clad only in his pyjamas; sky blue with little snitches zooming around the material. As Harry was pulling the curtains around his bed closed and whispering privacy spells, Draco slipped off his outer robes and stripped quickly, climbing into the bed and holding the cover for Harry, smiling alluringly. The Gryffindor needed no more invitation to strip off his pyjamas and climb in, snuggling against Draco for warmth and pulling him into a deep kiss. 

After working out their problems, Draco could feel the weight of his secrets absent from his shoulders. In the month since their spectacular fight, they'd made some decisions, one of which was stepping out officially as a couple. While this had caused some ruckus (Ron was programmed to insult Draco and it was only Hermione's withholding of sex that was teaching him otherwise) most people had been…if not supportive, then indifferent. 

So Draco and Harry had carried on with their lives happily, and now Christmas break was upon them and Harry had invited Draco up to the dorms for a farewell fuck, as he so succinctly put it. In the time Draco's mind had been wandering, Harry had kissed his way down his chest and was nipping gently at the sensitive skin of Draco's hips. Draco moaned, shifting his hips in an attempt to get Harry's mouth where he most wanted it, but the brunette pulled away and smirked, flaunting his Slytherin side as he made Draco whimper with need. 

Ferreting around in his bedside table, Harry found the lubricant and squeezed some onto his fingers, spreading it around while Draco made impatient little 'hmph' noises at him. Tracing Draco's rim gently only got more impatient noises. Leaning forward slowly, Harry captured Draco's lips in a kiss, giving him a moment's respite before sinking two fingers inside of him. He loved the way Draco tensed underneath him, thrusting up into his body as his lips ripped from Harry's, mouth open in a silent scream. "Better?"

Draco nodded, eyes tightly closed as he adjusted to the sudden, if partly-expected, intrusion. As he adjusted slowly he began rocking his hips, knowing Harry would let him set the pace. "I'm always the damn bottom."

"You suit it. Ready yet?"

Harry snickered as Draco cursed under his breath, something that sounded like _'bloody-demanding-doesn't-think-of-anyone-else-Top'_ , but he knew the blonde didn't mean it. The legs trying to push him into place, and the hand pulling him bodily by his cock were testament to how ready Draco was, and Harry wiped the excess lubricant over his shaft before pushing against Draco and sliding home slowly and firmly. As his hips pressed into Draco's buttocks, Harry let out a long sigh and grinned at Draco. "This is heaven. How the hell I'm going to survive Christmas break without you is anyone's guess!"

"Well, Mother suggested…"

Harry groaned and slapped Draco's ribs hard. "Fucks sakes Draco, now is not the time to mention your mother!"

Draco pouted, folding his arms across his chest. "If you're going to be so rude I'll… _ohfuckinghell_!"

His hands went straight back to the mattress and grasped at the sheets as Harry pulled out and thrust back in, angling to hit his prostate and effectively cutting off Draco's objection. Coupled with firm strokes to his prick and teenage hormones, it didn't take long for Draco to fall over the edge, arching up off the bed as he clamped down around Harry, his pleasure escaping in a silent scream.

He watched as his boyfriend climaxed; the pull of Draco's channel rippling forcefully around him was more then enough to push Harry over the edge. More vocal than his lover, Harry let out a low moan from deep within his chest as, with hard, repeated spurts, he filled Draco with his essence. As the rush of pleasure began to recede, Harry flopped over Draco bonelessly, pressing careless kisses to the skin next to his mouth as he tried to regain some level of motor control. "Harry, you're heavy!"

"M'sorry."

Harry screwed his face up at the squelching noise that accompanied his pulling out of Draco, and nudged at Draco until the blonde turned onto his side, getting into the right position for Harry to curl around him. Sighing happily, he placed another kiss on Draco's neck, nipping gently and soothing the sting with his tongue. "What did your mother say then?"

Draco stifled a yawn against Harry's arm and fidgeted a little, trying to get comfortable on a mattress that wasn't yet used to two occupants. "That you were welcome to come over, if you wanted to, between Christmas and New Years?"

Harry laughed and tightened his hold on Draco. Blowing cold air over his neck to make him squirm. "Introducing me to the parents, Draco?"

"Has to be done I suppose. Seriously, Harry, I'd like you to come. Everyone else knows about us, and I want you to meet mother as my boyfriend."

Harry smiled, finally finding a comfortable position and letting his eyes close. "Merlin himself couldn't keep me away. You'll have to tell me what to wear."

"Naturally. Who'd have thought I'd end up with such a fashion mistake?"

"No one. I think that's the point."

"Probably. You and me are the butt of one big cosmic joke."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

 

**Finish.**

 

There will be other stories featuring these two, hope to see y'all there *waves*


End file.
